


Worth It

by Chels0320_LovingtheSongbird



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Crimes & Criminals, Eventual Smut, F/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, Suicidal Thoughts, Touching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-10 14:25:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4395323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chels0320_LovingtheSongbird/pseuds/Chels0320_LovingtheSongbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU/ NO ZA / Life was simple for this FBI Agent. She had a great job. A cool sister. Good friends. But things get pretty complicated when Daryl Dixon walks into her life. He was dark, sexy, and made his way into her thoughts constantly. There was just one problem… he and his brother are on their top most wanted list of criminals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Case

**Author's Note:**

> "Uh huh, you see me in the spotlight Ooh I love your style. Uh huh, Show me what you got cause I don't wanna waste my time. Uh huh, See me in the spotlight, Ooh I love your style. Uh huh, Show me what you got now, come on make it worth my while. Give it to me, I'm worth it."
> 
> Note: So, I've become obsessed with these two songs: Worth It ~ Fifth Harmony & Nobody Love ~ Tori Kelly, and I think this is why this came to be. This and my love of Crime Drama Shows (NCIS marathon was on last weekend). I just added Bethyl into it and it seemed to just flow. I'm proud of it so far, and I hope you guys like it…

They said it was going to be simple. Easy in and out. Just get his phone bugged and get the hell outta dodge. She wished it had been that simple.

FBI Atlanta Field Office  
Grimes Team Office Space  
Friday 16:43

Beth could barely hold in her excitement. She was going to LA with Maggie for a whole entire weekend. No drug dealers. No murderers. No rapists. For a whole entire weekend. She absentmindedly started playing with her long blonde locks as she daydreamed of the beach and which actors/ actresses they may meet there. She looked over at her clock on her computer desktop. In fifteen minutes she would be leaving the office, going to her apartment, and packing for tomorrow. This weekend was going to kick ass.

Her daydreams came to an end when she heard her boss's voice.

"Greene, got somethin' for ya'."

Beth drug her eyes from her computer to see her boss waving a case file in her face. She sighed, "Mr. Grimes, you know I go on vacation with Maggie early tomorrow morning. I need to get home and pack." Rick stared at her, clearly not comprehending what she was trying to say. Even though, he more than likely did know and just was acting like he didn't. Beth sighed, "Can this just not wait 'til after the weekend?" Beth batted her eyelashes at him.

Rick gave a small laugh, "I need you on this one, Beth."

Beth rolled her eyes as she took the case file from him, which was extremely thick and heavy. Well, she guessed she could stay for a little while longer. What was the harm? Plus, she never could say no to Rick. He was just that kind of boss. Nice, understanding, and caring.

Rick started walking away as she yelled loud enough for him to hear, "Fifteen minutes before I'm supposed to leave? Ya' know you're gonna owe me for this one, right?"

Rick chuckled. He was out of sight but she still heard him from down the hall, "Who works for who, Greene?"

She smiled as she opened up her criminal database on her computer to get ready for whatever Rick was having her do. She opened the file and took one look at the names that were at the top. Beth scoffed and shook her head, "To hell I am."

She was not mad, no, she was outraged. She marched her way towards Rick's office, trying to keep herself calm but halfway there she saw Rick's office lights off and the door shut, a clear sign he had taken off.

"That slick bast-", Beth was interrupted by a hand on her shoulder.

"Whoa, sweat heart. Watch that mouth."

She started walking back to her desk, ripping from the grasp on her shoulder, "Not now Shane."

When Beth got back to her desk she grabbed her cell phone and dialed Rick's number.

"Grimes."

Beth didn't miss a beat, "I can't do an undercover op tonight! And I sure as hell ain't dealing with the Dixon brothers tonight! Are you crazy? The stuff they've done… I thought you had Walsh on this." Rick tried to cut in, "Beth, calm do-"

Beth cut him off, not done pleading her case, "I'm not ready for this, I've only been an agent for a year and you're sending me off to bug a Dixon's phone? Either one would cut my hand off before I'd get close to it. Have you read about them? Cause I have, and nope. No sir. No thank you." As Beth caught her breath she was well aware of the eyes in the office space that were looking over at her. She couldn't care less at the moment.

Rick waited then started, "Are you done?" Silence. "Okay, then. Now listen, you are one of my bests. If I thought you weren't ready for this I wouldn't have given this part of the case to you. We just need you to get in there, get one of the boys' minds off of his phone somehow, and bug it. Our sources say those brothers have something huge and drug related going down next week and we need their location so we can finally get these men off our streets."

"I get that. And I want that too but why me? Why can't your "source" trail behind their car the night of?" Beth had to admit, she sounded like a child but she was terrified. She was going to beat this dead horse until it wasn't her problem anymore.

"Been there, tried that. These brothers are smart and very careful. The last people we sent to trail behind their vehicle nearly ended up killed. Plus, we don't know exactly what time or what day. We just know it's going down either this weekend or early next week." Beth sighed. Rick continued, "Now you… they wouldn't see you coming. You and your innocent big blue eyes and your cute demeanor. They wouldn't suspect a thing."

Beth glared at the file in front of her while tapping her fingers on her desk, "I guess I have no choice in the matter. Even if you are throwing me to the wolves…. And just for the record, I think this plan is dumb."

Rick sighed, "Look Beth, you've been one of my most promising agents. You can get almost anyone to like you. Not to mention you're pretty, young, and smart." There was silence for a while and then Rick spoke up, "You're our best bet, whether you believe it or not."

"Flattery won't get you anywhere Rick." Beth fingers grazed the over the file, fiddling with the pages.

Rick laughed, "Oh I think it already has."

She let a small whimper of disapproval escape her lips. Rick's voice interrupted her temper tantrum, "How about we sweeten the deal?"

Her ears perked, "Go on…"

"You do this tonight and I'll give you all of next week. Paid vacation time." Rick smiled as he heard silence.

"Extra time off won't do me any good if I'm dead." Stubbornness was one of Beth's prized attributes.

Rick shook his head, "You'll have back-up. It's not like you're going in alone."

She sighed and hung her head low, "…. Fine."

"That's my girl! Now get to it."

She rolled her eyes for the millionth time it felt, "Yeah, okay." She ended the call and sat at her desk. She looked at the picture on her desk of her whole family sitting on the porch of the farmhouse she grew up in. If she got this night over with she would go with Maggie to LA for the weekend, fly back to Georgia, and would actually be able to spend all week with her whole family on the farm. It was a deal she could hardly resist. She never got to see them as much as she wanted after she moved to the city to become a FBI Agent.

If you had told a sixteen year old Beth Greene that she would become a Georgia FBI Field Agent, she would have laughed in your face and told you, 'Yeah, right.' It wasn't until Beth was out of high school and Maggie, who had been a lawyer for a few years, showed Beth around her office building. Sure, it wasn't FBI but it kind of sparked Beth's interest in the legal system. She had always loved helping people and she never lost faith when she would be watching TV and see a boy or girl had gone missing. She always believed they would be found and returned to their loved ones. So a little ways down the road, here she was working at the age of twenty-one in the Federal Bureau of Investigation: Atlanta Field Office. She wasn't going to do this forever, but for right now this was what she loved to do.

Until cases like these came across her desk. Less than 24 hours before her vacation.

She sighed as she looked through their file. Yep, the Dixon brothers were a piece of work. The team had been waiting for these men to slip up for a while now. They were smart and cunning and they knew how to get out of a bad, illegal situation and quick. She had done her research on them before but even she had to have breaks in between the treacherous torture some of their victims had endured. Sure, their victims were all fellow drug lords and murderers but it still didn't make the Dixons innocent of murder.

Beth felt someone's presence behind her and she swiveled her chair around to see Shane smiling down at her.

Beth sat back in her chair, "So I guess I'm playing the skanky blonde girl who can't hold her liquor, right?"

Shane leaned against her desk as he laughed at her description, "Sounds 'bout right. You up for this? This is some upper class shit."

Beth looked to the side and then back at him, "Rick seems to think so. And I've been undercover before, just… These men are different. They've done things to people that I wouldn't wish on my worst enemy."

Shane regarded her, "True, but ya' can't think 'bout that. It'll trip you up."

Beth nodded, "You're right. Thanks…."

Shane could tell she was still uneasy, "Look, me and Abe will be in there in case anything goes bad. You just gotta stay in our sights. We can't get too close to the brothers because they'd notice me but we'll be around. Not to mention a whole lotta back-up that'll bring the place down on my word. You got nothing to be worried about."

She nodded again, "Okay." Shane left her desk with a smile. That had reassured her a little but she still was nervous.

This was definitely going to be a long night.


	2. Attention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth catches Daryl's attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I don't have any internet at home I have been editing and writing this for a couple of weeks now. I have about 7 chapters already written out so I'm Thinking about posting a chapter every hour today, just because who knows when I'll have enough time to actually post another chapter again..... Hmmmm... Decisions, decisions. ;D

The Ashford  
Beth Greene's Apartment  
Friday 21:30

Beth looked over herself in her full body mirror. The outfit she had picked out wasn't overly revealing but just enough that it would possibly get her into their circle. Their circle of murderers, rapists, and drug dealers. Great. She shouldn't be thinking about that but it sure wasn't easy picturing these guys as normal, everyday men.

She had packed and was ready to go to LA with Maggie in case she got home really late, which was a big possibility. Beth took out her phone and dialed Maggie's phone number. A few rings and Maggie's voicemail picked up. Busy, as always. Or maybe Maggie was in bed early to prepare for tomorrow, just like Beth should be doing.

Beth waited for the beep. Beep.

"Hey Maggie! You're probably asleep but if you're not, I have to work tonight so don't try and call me back. Rick begged me to do this undercover op for him because I fit his profile apparently. But, get this, Rick's giving me ALL of next week off for compensation. Was thinkin' we could head down to Daddy's farm? Go ridin' and stuff? Like we did when we were younger? Well anyways, we can talk about it tomorrow. See you soon, Love you. Bye."

Right after she laid her phone down, she heard a scratching at her bedroom door. She smiled as she walked over to the door and opened it. Her big scruffy dog bounded to the front door. She shook her head, giggling as she got his leash off the coat rack.

"Okay Jack, but do your business and then it's back inside." Beth clipped the leash onto his collar and opened the door.

The twinkling glows of fireflies all around coupled with the the glimmering from the moonlight made Beth think she was in some sort of imaginative, dream-like state. It was a beautiful night and even though her stomach was in knots, she couldn't even miss how dreamy the twilight atmosphere was. It was also quiet for a Friday night. No parties around like usual, just very tranquil. The cool summer night breeze felt wonderful as it washed over her face and bare midriff. She wanted to bask in it for a while but Jack had other ideas. He pulled her over to a small area and she shook her head as he pulled her along.

As Jack sniffed around, she took this time to clear her mind and just focus on her objective of the night. How the hell she was going to retrieve a Dixon's phone without her ending up murdered? Or raped? Or kidnapped and sold? Or all of the above? She shivered at the thoughts and immediately pushed them out of her head. Trying to ignore the obvious about these two was harder than she thought.

They were just finishing their walk when Shane arrived in his unmarked police car. Beth hurried to put Jack inside and get her purse. As she got in the car Shane gave her a once over and started the car back up with a grin plastered to his face. She caught his look, "What?"

Shane shook his head, "You still have that dog of yours?"

Beth squinted her eyes at him, knowing that wasn't what he was thinking, "Nah. I found another dog with only one eye and decided, 'why not?'."

He laughed at her sarcasm, "We're still working on his medal of honor for saving you from that robber."

Beth smiled, "Yeah he deserves it after losing an eye for it."

The car ride was mostly silent until they were stopped at a red light. She had to rest the self conscious thoughts that were filtering through her head, "Is there something wrong with what I'm wearing?"

Shane took his eyes off the road for a second and looked her over again, "No, not at all. It's just different. We don't see each other outside the office that much."

Beth kept her eyes trained on him, "Yeah well, I don't exactly have much 'free time'. I'm either going undercover for crazy cases like this one or researching case files. I'm lucky if I get a weekend with my sister."

Shane nodded, letting the subject drop as they entered the parking lot of the bar. Beth felt her heart rate almost double as she saw the two motorcycles that were undoubtedly owned by the two brothers themselves.

Simple Night Club / Bar  
Daryl & Merle Dixon's Booth  
Friday 22:15  
Daryl's POV

Daryl hated being out in the open like this. He knew no one could technically arrest them unless they were caught in the act but still, it was unnerving. He and his brother have had a huge target on their back for a long time and coming to a popular bar was not considered smart in his book. This was why Merle didn't make the overall, big decisions. And they wouldn't be here neither if it wasn't for his older, stubborn brother. Merle had told Daryl to go fuck himself and that he didn't have to listen to anyone. Sometimes Daryl forgot he was younger than the party-hard asshole of a brother he had. In the end, Merle had walked out the door and headed for his motorcycle. Daryl had been half tempted to bring his brother down but he'd surely pay for it in the end. So Daryl had tagged along just so he could make sure Merle didn't screw up too badly. They didn't need any more speculation thrown towards them, especially right before their big deal going down in a few days.

"What can I get ya'?"

His thoughts ceased as he drug his eyes from the entrance to the waitress smiling at him. He looked her over once and then grumbled out a, "Nah." The waitress rolled her eyes as she walked away from their table. Merle immediately noticed his brother's not so party-like attitude, "Lighten up baby brother. You looked like you was 'bout to kill that poor girl just for offerin' to getcha a drink."

Daryl didn't turn to his brother, just kept watching the entrance like a whole S.W.A.T team could come in and arrest them. He glared at the doorway, ready to grab Merle and drag him out if he needed to. Daryl ran one hand through his long, dark hair and sighed. Not long after, he heard a glass being pushed to him.

"Relax." Merle said to Daryl, as he tightened his grip around the woman at his side. "If anyone needs a drink, it's you."

Daryl had brought his eyes back to the entrance but then looked down at the brown liquid on ice. Daryl shook his head as he grabbed the glass, downing the whole thing in one gulp. It gave a slight burn but felt good running down his throat.

"There ya go!" Merle roared with laughter and then asked the waitress for another round.

Daryl's eyes went back to the entrance but they didn't stay there because of his paranoia. No, his eyes caught a glance of a cute blonde girl that had just entered. He was struck by her long legs that were covered by a pair of black jeans. The black jeans were tight, not leaving much to his imagination. Her white top left a lot of her flat stomach bare too. She had her hair up in a simple pony tail but her hair was thick and long. Something he could grab onto and pull… He took another deep swig of his second drink Merle had pushed to him. She didn't come in with anyone but she immediately sat at the bar and ordered.

"See somethin' ya like?" Daryl heard his brother's pushy essence behind the question. Daryl just shrugged him off as he intently stared at her. She looked to be flirting with the bartender. Flashing her bright smile at him and laughing at his more than likely, ridiculous pick-up lines he had.

When the bartender went away to make her drink she slowly turned and now she was looking at their table. Her eyes stopped when she met Daryl's gaze. He didn't turn away because even from his booth with two tables between them he could tell she had the biggest, beautiful eyes he had ever seen on a woman.

He let a small smirk form as she smiled at him. She bit her lip as the bartender came over to her and gave her drink she requested. The bartender clearly tried to reel her attention back to him but she wasn't having any of it. She just thanked him and slowly brought her eyes back to Daryl.

Daryl didn't know what this girl wanted but her sights were clearly set on him. Maybe tonight wouldn't be that bad after all.


	3. Encounter

Beth's POV

 

Looking past the dark jacket and the greasy dark hair, Daryl Dixon looked like a normal man. She could even admit that he almost passed off as just a guy out with a couple of friends having a good time. Almost like he wasn't a criminal. But what had she been expecting? For him to have a tattoo across his forehead saying "I'm A Criminal, Arrest Me". But she had thought it would have taken a bit more encouragement than just a few glances for her to forget slightly.

He wasn't removing his eyes from her and when his eyes raked over her body, she couldn't help the blush that rose to her cheeks. But what was wrong with that? She needed one of the brothers to take notice, and it happened in the course of a few minutes. This was going smoothly so far.

She downed the shot she had in one swallow. His piercing eyes did not leave her until his brother said something that made his stare turn dark and she heard a, "You'll be quiet if ya know it's good for ya!"

She motioned for the bartender for another shot and just studied his table. His brother, Merle, was the loudest at their table and shouted obscenities all over the place. He had a woman held to his side who was practically all over him when he wasn't acting the drunken fool. Daryl looked more laid back and also more out of place than his brother did. He was much quieter, that was for sure. But those eyes of his could say a thousand words. Like they were now.

She had been so interested in their table she hadn't noticed he was still staring at her. She should feel scared. She should feel nervous. But she didn't. If anything was scaring her, it was the fact that she actually felt comfortable with him staring at her like this.

He was a criminal and she was there for one thing, she knew that. But that didn't mean she couldn't have a little fun. By the third shot she was feeling the effects slightly. Her phone started buzzing in her purse. She almost growled in frustration as she pulled it out and saw it was Shane.

She answered, "What?"

"Nothing, just wondering if you're planning on making your move any time soon or if you'll be instead eye fucking Daryl Dixon all night."

Her eyes flickered to where he and Abe were keeping a safe distance but in eye sight. She glared at his remark and lowered her voice, "It's all part of the plan, sweetie." She hung up on him.

She got up and made her way to the back towards the ladies room and could feel Daryl's stare follow her all the way there. Since she had clearly gotten his attention sooner than she thought she would, she had to give herself a pep talk. She opened the door to the restroom and took in a deep breath while she leaned on the sink, looking at her reflection in the mirror. Okay, this was it. She was going to play her cards right which meant not rushing. She just needed to go back to her table and hope he decided to act on what he clearly was thinking. It wasn't even eleven yet. She had until the place closed at three. And if his stare was giving her any indication of what he was insinuating, it wouldn't be too long before he made his move.

She took another breath and swung out the door. She stopped suddenly, catching her breath, as a dark figure was leaning against the wall across from her.

 

Daryl's POV (A few moments earlier…)

 

He watched her as she lifted herself out of her stool and started for the back where the restroom was. Merle's attention was off of him, and all enveloped in the girl who was in his lap. Daryl looked over to his brother and then back to the restrooms where she had gone. It'd be out of sight from his brother, and most of the public for that matter.

A wicked gleam sparkled in his eye as he downed the rest of his drink. He was either going to get laid tonight or get a slap to the face. It may be the few drinks of alcohol talking, but he didn't seem to care. Which was ironic because he had just been telling his brother how they should be invisible, not causing any trouble. And here he was. But the girl clearly was giving him all the signals. The biting of her lip. The come-hither essence she was throwing at him. He didn't normally feel a pull towards a girl, it usually was reversed but this woman in particular was drawing him in.

He got up from the table and sauntered over to where the restrooms were, leaning on the opposite wall across from where she would exit.

 

Beth's POV (Present)...

 

She knew who it was and his predatory stare was making her knees slightly weak. His eyes ran over her body once more and that didn't help at all. He had her totally and completely frozen just outside the door. She got over her shock quickly and gave a small smile, "Hi."

Encouraged by her smile, he walked slowly over to her and with each step her heart rate seemed to increase. When he got close enough, his hand found her hip causing her to jump slightly. He looked amused at her reaction and leaned down close to her ear, "Saw ya' starin'…" The smell of alcohol and tobacco flooded her senses as his his breath tickled her neck.

She felt herself nod, "Ya' did?" It came out unintentionally husky and breathy.

His other hand found its way to her waist, running his thumb over the heated skin there, "Ya' know… that kinda starin' can get a pretty girl like you in trouble."

She gained enough confidence to look up at him, "Maybe I like trouble…" She even gave herself props for thinking on her feet. She was in character. She was allowed to do this. At least that's what she told herself.

His eyes seemed to darken with lust at her response. His hand immediately left her hip and went to the back of her ponytail. Before her mind could catch up, he dug his fingers into her hair and pulled her face forward, his lips enveloping hers in a punishing kiss. When he felt clearly no resistance, he backed her up until her back hit the wall right next to the restroom door. His hand left the back of her head and made its way down her sides, skimmed her bare waist, and then around to grab and squeeze. Beth squealed at the unfamiliar touch. Both his hands moved away from her body to cup her face and deepen the kiss, which gave her the chance to move her hands from her sides to his back pockets to feel for his phone that in which inadvertently brought him more into her. She felt a growl on her lips as he pushed her more forcefully into the wall.

'Okay, now that is definitely not his cell phone.'

She finally was able to take a breath as he lowered his lips to her neck. It was really hard for her to think when this man was hitting all her sweet spots. She let out a gasp as he bit down on the arch of her neck. The gasp made a chuckle escape his lips and he kissed and lavished the spot where he had bit her.

'Beth Greene… he is a murderer, a drug dealer, scum, gross, NOT OKAY!'

She was listening to her inner voice in her head but her body wasn't. Somehow, above the haze she was in, her mind was cracking a code.

She brought his face up to hers again and he shoved his tongue into her mouth forcefully. She let hers slide against his as she was trying hard to think, but, Jesus, did this man knew how to kiss. She almost lost her train of thought again as he grinded his hips into hers, allowing her to feel what wasn't just one-sided affection again.

So if it wasn't in his pants it had to be in his jacket. Why the hell was he even wearing a jacket? It was the middle of August!

'Probably to hide his drugs because, ya know, he's a criminal and that's what they do.'

There's no way he'd leave his phone lying anywhere, and he had to carry it on him at all times, right? But she couldn't just reach into his jacket pocket. She had to get it off him somehow.

Was she crazy? Yes. Would this plan even work? Probably not. Was it dangerous and stupid? Yes.

She could blame it on the alcohol in her system. But she knew it was mainly because her blood was pumping and she wasn't thinking straight. She roughly grabbed the sides of his jacket and brought him with her as she removed herself from the wall but brought him to the door of the girl's bathroom. She hadn't even noticed that her purse had fallen to the ground, and her phone was buzzing incessantly.

"Damn, girl." Was all he managed to say as she pushed the door open and pulled him in. She immediately pushed him up against the door as he reached around and pushed the lock as their lips connected again in a searing kiss.

So much for not rushing things and playing her cards right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My goodness so I know they just met each other and bla bla bla. But this is the basis of what the story is. Love sometimes breaks the rules. Beth saw the opportunity to maybe get his phone and Daryl... well he just is really attracted to her. Beth is attracted to him too but she won't admit to herself. Poor thing. But I hope it still doesn't seem so sudden.


	4. Missed Opportunities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unprofessional, irresponsible, and wrong. But oh so good.

Daryl, with his lips still on hers, lowered himself and grabbed under her thighs, bringing her legs up around his waist a little too easily. The man had muscle, there was no doubt about that. Her legs locked behind him instantly in what she told herself was purely instinct.

“You’re heavier than you look.” He sat her on the counter of the sink, standing in between her legs, smirking.

“Well ain’t you a charmer.” Beth shot back at him.

He studied her for a moment. He slowly brought his hand to her face, pushing away a few strands of hair that hung loosely in front of her bright, blue eyes, tucking them behind her ear. Her eyes widened at the nice gesture. This man murdered a countless number of men. This man sold drugs, guns, and god knew what else they hadn’t found out about yet. But god did his stare and his actions just make her want to say, ‘Fuck my job and fuck me please’. 

His hand left her check and without breaking contact moved his hand slowly to where the hem of her top stopped. He played with it for a while and then moved his hand underneath it. She should stop him but this was all part of the plan. She was in character. 

He came into her and nuzzled the crook of her neck as his hand traveled further up and finally got to his destination. She should feel dirty. She should feel ashamed. But it was out of her control to let a small moan escape her lips as he gently groped and kneaded her breast. His hand was really warm as it dipped inside her bra and pinched her nipple. His other hand ran the expanse of her thigh, gently running up and down her leg.

Beth knew this was not right. It wasn’t professional. And it was incredibly irresponsible. But he was irresistible. She turned her head and her lips came in contact with the side of his jaw. He moved his face and their lips connected again. 

As much as she hated it and wished things were different, she was working. And he was a criminal. She put her hands up on his shoulders, not breaking the kiss, and started pushing his jacket off. His hand came out from under her shirt and stopped her which made her nervous but then he pulled it off himself and let it drop to the floor beside them. But he didn’t stop there. His hands dropped to his belt and then she realized she hadn’t really thought this through. Her objective was just to get him to remove his jacket. 

‘Now I know why this was a stupid, idiotic plan’, Beth thought to herself. Thank god, she also was a fast thinker. Came with the job experience. She put her hands over his to still them. His eyes met hers and she somehow found her voice, “I’m sorry, I can’t.”

His voice was husky, and raspy, almost a growl, “Why not?”

She shrugged, “It’s a public restroom? In a bar. No, thanks.” She put a hand on his chest and pushed him back as she dropped down off the sink.

Daryl clearly was dazed by her sudden change of heart, “Fucking tease. The hell did you want me to think when you pulled me in here?"

She held back her biting remark she had in her head and just looked up at him with the most innocent look she could muster, “Heat of the moment?” He scoffed as she bent down to retrieve his jacket. She messed with it looking like she was fixing it. ‘A Ha! Gotcha.’ She hid the smirk as she expertly slipped the small flip-phone out of his jacket pocket and into her pocket. She brought his jacket around his shoulders and came in for a lingering kiss and pulled away slowly, her face centimeters from his, “I enjoyed this.” She really had.

Daryl fixed his jacket and looked up at her with a hooded gaze, “You should finish what you started. Ain’t polite to leave a man wantin’.”

She smiled, “Maybe next time.” She knew there would be no next time. They were total opposites, not to mention her job looked down upon dating criminals. This was just one mission, which was all this (whatever this connection they both felt) would ever be.

He was back to just staring at her trying to figure her out. She didn’t like that. “Why’d you bring me in here?” Bastard was not stupid, she gave him that.

“Uh, I told you. I just got lost in the moment. Then I realized where I was ‘bout to… Well ya know.” Beth shied away from his stare, turned towards the mirror, and acted like she was fixing her make up, stalling so he would leave first. 

He didn't leave, “Lemme get this straight. You let a man you hadn’t ever seen before grab you and you go along with it. But when you initiate something you back out the next second.” He was not letting this go. He was stubborn.

She turned to him, “I just… Sometimes when you’re in the moment, you don’t think.”

Daryl nodded slightly, “So if we was to be somewhere else?” 

She cocked and eyebrow, playing along, “You askin’ me on a date?”

Daryl shook his head, “No, I’m talkin tonight. I got a place nearby.”

Beth giggled authentically and stared up at him, her eyes shimmering, “Like I said, maybe next time.”

Daryl sighed as he started walking towards the door, “Fine. Your loss.” She could hear the sarcasm and humor in his voice and she let out another giggle. He turned around, “Name?”

Beth answered with an alias, “Claire.”

“Claire…” Beth shivered as he rolled the name off his tongue, “Got a number, Claire?”

He may be into some fucked up shit but he was adorable. Her smile disappeared as he went for his first pocket of his jacket. Shit.

“No!” He looked at her weird but his hand dropped from his pocket. She continued, “I mean, I’m switching services. Getting a new number soon.”

He shook his head, “Ya don’t haveta make up excuses…” He turned back towards the door but called over his shoulder, “Name’s Daryl by the way.”

His hand was on the knob when a phone started going off and she really wished it had been hers. But hers was in her purse. Which was outside the bathroom door. The vibrations from the phone in her front pocket sent shock waves through her each time. Yep, stupid plan. Incredibly stupid. 

Daryl's hand dropped from the knob and came to his jacket's pockets. Then he turned slowly to Beth. His face had changed completely in the matter of seconds. It was almost like she was staring at a completely different person. She almost missed his growl over her thudding heart.

“You gonna answer that?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens ;D I could leave it here and make you wait a while for the next chapter but.... I'm not that mean. I love everyone that is showing support. I really love this story and there is much more to come!


	5. Biased Beliefs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl isn't as bad as his reputation portrays.

Beth felt as if her blood had suddenly turned to ice and her heart had decided to quit working properly. Daryl took the few large steps in between them and roughly shoved his hand into her pocket and brought his phone out. He looked down to his screen, opened it, and then shut it ultimately hanging up on the incoming call. He deposited it back in his jacket pocket and brought his eyes to hers. His glare was seething, unforgiving and he was not trying to hide his rage, "Why'd you take my phone?"

She kept quiet but jumped as he brought his hands to her hips, "You got a death wish, sweet heart?" He slid his hands inside her front pockets again. Not finding what he was looking for, he then brought his hands around to her back pockets. She grimaced as he found what he was looking for. The tracking device. The bug. The thing that was going to be the reason for her death.

"Gotta hand it ta' ya'. You're pretty damn cunning. Dumb as shit. But cunning." He snapped it in half in front of her and she flinched at the sound.

She didn't really have anything to lose so she went for the door.

'Do or die.' She thought to herself.

She almost had the door knob but she felt large strong hands grab her and push her hard up against the door before she could reach for it.

She felt him breath angrily in her ear, "And then ya' go and do somethin' even more stupid like that." She felt him push more into her and she couldn't help but let out a pained whimper. She felt him freeze and let off her a little. It was slight but even she noticed.

Daryl sighed still keeping her body pinned to the wall, "Look, I don't wanna hurt ya'. I really don't but I need to know who told you we'd be here at this exact place."

She was still mulling over the fact that he didn't want to hurt her. He had tortured so many people and yet, he tells her he doesn't want to hurt her. After a few moments of her silence he growled into her ear, "I need ta' know."

Why this man wanted to talk to her was beyond her understanding. She was already supposed to be lying on the ground dead. Neck snapped, beaten, raped, and left for Shane and Abe to find her. Not getting an answer from her, he turned her around suddenly, jostling her out of her thoughts. He grabbed both her wrists in one large hand and pushed them over her head into the wall. She tried to kick him but he had her body expertly pinned against the door.

She was forced to look into his eyes which were boring into hers, "Gotta look after my own and I can't have a mole messing with me or my brother."

Something brought Beth out of her daze and she glared right back at him, "Maybe if you didn't sell illegal drugs, guns, and god knows what else we wouldn't have to keep such close tabs."

He brought his face closer to hers and she turned her head to the side, avoiding his eyes, "You cops just don't get it, do ya'?" His low, gravelly voice sent vibrations through her. "Y'all look at me and my brother like we're some kinda dirt at the bottom of your shoe. Well sorry, princess, but not everyone can grow up in a perfect household and have a perfect job."

She turned her head to face him as she spat, "Bullshit."

Daryl couldn't believe what she had just thrown at him, "That what you think?"

"That's what I know." She paused for a moment before continuing, "Everyone has a choice. No one forced you to do the kinda work you do." Beth took a breath, her arms aching from where they were pinned over her head.

Daryl shook his head back and forth, "You don't know nothin'." His voice was rough and filled with venom but Daryl's glare had receded into just a hard stare, "You best be glad you caught my attention and not my brother's. You'd be dead where you stand."

She slightly squirmed but scoffed, "Great, I got the nice one."

He shook his head, "Nah, my temper just ain't as bad as his."

She clearly didn't have any useful information. It was becoming more and more clear to him what she was being used for. He couldn't believe they would send a pretty little thing like her to mess with them. No matter how close the plan almost worked. If it had been Merle instead… Daryl shivered at what he may have walked in on.

She once again squirmed uncomfortably, bringing him out of his thoughts. She was tough but he could tell he was hurting her. He slowly let her hands go free and backed up, letting her body free from his as well.

She didn't run. She didn't scream for help. She just held his stare. What the hell was she doing?

"Are ya' waitin' for me to change my mind?" He asked, clearly annoyed by her staring.

"No. It's just…" Beth struggled to for words, "Aren't you supposed to threaten me or hold me hostage or torture me 'til I tell you what you want?"

He couldn't help but let out a chuckle which confused her even more. He took a breath, "We ain't all like that… You clearly don't know shit about the mole." She tilted her head as he looked up at her with a hooded gaze, " 'Sides… Could never hurt a cute thang like you."

Was he flirting with her? He had just shoved her up against a door a few moments ago, and now he was flirting?

He started closing the space between them again and her heart jumped. Before he could lean forwards she put a hand against his chest, stopping him, "I'm sorry." She didn't know why she was apologizing.

He breathed in and then sighed, "'S okay." His hand came to tangle in her hair as his eyes were daring her to stop him.

She had been staring at the flor but now she looked up at him and shook her head, "No, it's not."

He knew why but he wasn't done playing with her, "Why's it not okay?"

She gave him a disbelieving look but she saw the small smile beginning to form on his lips. He didn't wait to see of she'd push him off. He brought his lips to hers very softly, pulled away slowly, and lingered his lips right in front of hers. She knew what he was asking for. She could grab that door knob and leave him standing there. She could.

She didn't.

She instead closed the short distance between them and kissed him lightly, returning the same passion to him. She knew it was crazy. She knew it was horrible. She knew it was wrong. But she was kissing him because she wanted to kiss him. This was not Claire, this was all Beth Greene. It wasn't an act anymore. That freaked her out and to say she was conflicted was a huge understatement.

As if his body gave her a sudden electric shock she pulled back from him, "I should go."

"You should." She couldn't see any way his voice could have gotten huskier.

She didn't make any move to leave and he didn't either. With those eyes staring intently into hers, it was impossible for her to move.

"If I didn't know any better…. I'd say you didn't wanna leave." Daryl brought his hand out of her hair as he rested both his hands on the door, opposite hands beside opposite sides of her head. She should feel intimidated. She should feel scared. But she wasn't. She was struggling with words again though, "I just…"

He gave her a wolfish smile, "You like bad boys?" He didn't wait for a reply, "That's rich."

His smug attitude caused her to roll her eyes, "I don't." She tore away from his gaze, to look at the door knob. 

He straightened up, bringing his hands from the wall. She jolted when she felt his hand softly grab her chin to bring her eyes back to him. He smiled, almost as if he could see the war going on in her head. Daryl brought his hand from her chin to her cheek and let his thumb run over her bottom lip while his hand caressed her cheek. Beth closed her eyes but her hand came up to his and brought it away from her face. Daryl tilted his head, bringing his eyes to her lips and then back to her eyes, "Whatever you say."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Who knew I could create such a romantic Daryl Dixon. To be honest, I think Daryl would be the cutest boyfriend. We all saw how he acted in Alone…  
> So Daryl's irresistible (nah duh) and Beth is having a hard time resisting. Oh what could I possibly do to make it even harder for her? I guess you'll have to wait and find out ;)


	6. Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth gets in trouble.

She finally made it outside of the building and sucked in the cool night's air. Her head became clear but it still didn't rid her of the image of those intense blue eyes.

She was in so much trouble.

She had exited the bathroom, grabbed her purse, and made her way to the entrance to leave but hadn't missed Shane's look of disapproval as she had walked passed him shyly. She knew he was going to be livid about her leaving his sights.

She heard the door behind her open and close. "What the hell were you thinking? Who knows what could have happened without my eyes on you. No weapon. No phone. He could have killed you in that bathroom."

Beth's eyes looked up at the sky, her back still turned to them, "I was doing my job." She started walking to the car.

Shane grabbed her arm and she turned abruptly around, bringing her arm out of his grasp, "What?!"

Shane got the chance to actually look her over this time. The band that had held up her long blonde hair was barely holding any of her hair now. Her clothes looked out of place and disheveled. He shook his head, "You sure it was strictly business?"

She felt it was necessary. Her fist caught him right across his face. Even though, he wasn't totally off base about her intentions that was beside the point. He was being an ass.

She'd gotten him real good. His hand was running over his jaw as he attempted to soothe it.

Beth felt no remorse what so ever, "I did what you and Rick told me to do. Distract him so I could put your stupid bug in his damn phone. You don't like my execution, you can shove this" She stuck her middle finger up in his face. "up your ass and not ask me to deal with them again." She turned around and walked to the car.

Shane sighed looking at Abraham. Abraham shrugged, "She's gotta point. At least she got the job done."

Shane nodded and watched as she climbed into the car.

She wanted to tell them that the bug had been destroyed but they would find out sooner or later. If she had told them that Daryl had snapped it in half right in front of her face, she'd have to explain why he had let her go. She couldn't tell them that he wasn't as bad as they thought he was. They would have surely laughed in her face.

Daryl's POV

Daryl had watched her from one of the windows as he saw the two men exit almost immediately after she had. He had recognized Shane Walsh standing next to another familiar man, Abraham Ford. She worked for the Atlanta FBI apparently.

He could tell that she was clearly upset as Shane grabbed her arm. He stiffened and resisted the urge to run out and cause himself to be arrested for attempted murder.

But she could clearly take care of herself. He didn't see the full swing but he was still impressed by her punch which was coupled with her throwing up a middle finger in his face and turning to get into their car. He chuckled. Girl had spunk.

About half an hour later, he had somehow convinced Merle that it was time to go. Merle had been cut off, despite his curses, and he was okay to drive his motorcycle back home. That was a relief because Daryl didn't want to have to balance Merle's drunken self on his bike like he had to that one time. Merle had almost fallen off twice that night.

They had just gotten on their bikes when Merle stopped to glance over to Daryl, "What happened in there with blondie?"

Daryl was surprised that his brother had suspected anything had gone on. Merle was clearly more observant than Daryl gave him credit for. Merle didn't need to know she had been an agent. He would have surely gotten ridiculed for not "teachin' her a lesson".

Daryl shook his head, "Damn tease." Merle clasped him on the shoulder, "'M sorry, bro. Ya know…" Merle drawled off as he looked back at the woman who was straddling him from behind on the motorcycle, "Andrea's got a friend. Could put in a good word for ya'."

Daryl shook his head as he revved his motorcycle's engine. He had other plans for tonight.

"Suit yourself. Don't say I didn't try ta' help ya'."

Daryl snorted, "See you at home?"

Merle revved his engine too as he looked back over his shoulder at Andrea, "Nah, I'll be entertainin' someone else tonight."

Daryl thought so. He pulled out of the parking lot with his brother close behind.

The Ashford

Beth Greene's Apartment

Saturday

Beth entered her home and closed the door behind her. She pushed her back up against the door and closed her eyes, letting her mind wander for a bit. It of course wandered thorugh dangerous territory. One that included crystal blue eyes, dark hair, and a southern drawl. Thinking about him was allowing a want deep inside her to erupt with warmth. The feelings only grew more intense with the thought of his big strong hands running over her skin. And that mouth of his…

"Thought I'd stop by."

Her heart jumped as Daryl came out of the darkness of her living room.

"How-"

He came closer to her and grabbed her face and shoved his lips to hers. When she gasped for air he murmured, "Do you really wanna ask questions right now?"

She shook her head as he grabbed her thighs and carried her to her kitchen counter. She hadn't even remembered the process of taking each other's clothes off but he was burying himself inside her so quickly and roughly she couldn't really think about it too hard. She whimpered as he bit her shoulder while thrusting into her hard, hammering into her unforgivingly. Her legs squeezed tighter around him as her hips matched the rhythm of his. She felt the sweat bead at her forehead and heard herself get louder and louder. She felt his teeth nibble her ear as he muttered out a strained, "Beth…"

Beeeeeeeeep.

Beth's alarm on her phone blared at her and her eyes shot open.

She turned to look at her phone but immediately shut her eyes as the sunlight's beams shining through her window blinded her. She clearly wasn't ready for her day to begin as she brought the covers back over her head. She sighed as her alarm continued to get louder and louder. She shoved the covers off, annoyed by the incessant tone. She slammed her hand down and slid her finger across the screen to silence it.

Beth sat up, closed her eyes, and groaned. She was sticky with sweat, her heart still was acting crazy from her dream, and the drinks from last night hadn't helped. Sure, she'd only had three shots but she didn't go drinking every night. She brought her hand to her lips and then fully covered her mouth as the realization suddenly hit her.

She had had a sex dream. Her first ever sex dream at that. And it was about someone she couldn't have.

'That's great. Just fan-fucking-tastic.' The amount of irritation she felt towards herself was immense.

She rolled out of bed and drowsily walked to her bathroom, discarding clothing as she got closer to the shower. Her sister would be there in a couple of hours and she needed to get clean. If only she could shut her brain up. It was putting images of him and the sound of his voice in her head. She felt like she was going insane.

'Dear God, what is wrong with me?' Maybe she'd bring it up to Maggie. Maggie would set her straight. Beth needed someone too because apparently she wasn't doing a good job of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah man, did I trick ya? ;)


	7. Old Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl meets up with someone to talk about his concerns with the FBI's growing interests in him and his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK FINALLY. So this is short but I have lots more to add so hold on. Okay so I'm gonna screw with time a little but after this chapter all will be normal again. The chapter follows what Daryl actually did after he split ways with Merle. I know y'all wanted that dream to be real but in due time my lovelies… in due time ;) BTW: Naughty business ensues in this chapter… You've been warned…

Last Night  
Downtown Atlanta  
Saturday 01:12

He knew it was late, beyond late, past midnight to be more specific. He'd called her to meet him downtown and she hadn't seemed woken up so that eased his guilt slightly.

He had to talk to somebody about what had happened tonight. Sure he had known the FBI had been keeping tabs on them. He had come close to knocking Shane Walsh on his ass a couple of times in the past for his smug attitude and pushy essence. But this was a whole different ball game. They were now sending agents to track their every move. Like they somehow knew about the operation going down on Tuesday. This mole had to be close to them because he didn't just blab about work to anyone. Unless one of Philip's men had. He'd call Phillip tomorrow to tell him about tonight. Right now he needed a friend. A close friend.

Daryl blew smoke out through his lips as the nicotine from his cigarette coursed through his veins. The buzz slowly entering his mind. Daryl withdrew it just to flick some ashes on the sidewalk. His phone started vibrating as he slipped the cigarette between his lips again.

Daryl mumbled out, "Where are ya'?"

"Parking garage to your left."

Daryl spotted it and flipped his phone shut and walked the short distance to the parking garage. He stepped a few feet in when he spotted who he was looking for. Before he could speak the person beat him to it.

"This better be important." She was faking her annoyance as always as she stepped out of the shadows, her silver pixi cut hair shining in the moonlight.

"Hey, Carol." He drawled out as she nodded towards him.

"Well…?"

Straight to the point, as always. He wished he could go back to the days when they were just best friends and hung out every day instead of it being an every once in a while meeting. Their kindred bond was strong and he missed her a lot. But this wasn't about that so he brought his hand to his mouth, withdrew his cigarette, and flicked it to the ground to extinguish it out with his foot.

"Almost got tagged today."

Carol's eyebrows raised immediately. She let his statement filter through her brain for a bit and then asked, "By who?"

Daryl sighed, "She said her name was Claire but wouldn't be surprised if it's an alias. She's FBI."

Carol's eyes darkened, "FBI? I thought they were just keeping tabs on you. Since when did this become an investigation?"

He really hadn't told her anything since the last time they met up. Daryl shrugged, "It has been for a while."

Carol narrowed her eyes at him, "What the hell, Daryl? This is serious. FBI is not something you shrug off. What exactly have you been doing?"

"Same old same old. Drug deals. Some small, some a bigger deal. We beat up a few assholes every once in a while. But that's it. They've always known about us but they've gotten more interested these past few months." Daryl paced a little as Carol was shaking her head.

"That doesn't make sense. There are plenty of people around and they hone in on you two? Are you sure Merle hasn't…" She let her sentence end, beckoning Daryl to speak.

Daryl understood what she was asking, "Nah, he may hurt 'em pretty bad but he ain't no murderer."

After a while of silence he spoke up again about what really was bugging him, "We have a leak inside the group. Someone's telling the fed bout us and I have no way in hell of finding out who it is."

Carol nodded, "So what are you going to do?"

Daryl shook his head, "The only thing I'm thinkin' we can do is me and my brother need to go through with this next deal and then lay low for a few months. They might get bored of trying to catch us in the act or somethin'."

"Sounds smart. I'd ask if you could just not make the deal but I know that's not an option." She lowered her head to stare at the ground.

There was a silence between them and Daryl kicked at a stray rock. It skitted over the space between them.

"How ya' been?"

Carol's eyes saddened a little, "Better."

Daryl nodded and let the subject drop but Carol didn't, "Some days are still worse than others. I'll come home and expect her to be playing with her doll but instead just come into an empty house."

Daryl grunted, not really knowing what to say. He hadn't really known Sophia that much. Carol wanted to keep her away from the business, understandably. It hadn't saved her little girl in the end though.

"But it's better."

Silence again. Since when had it become so awkward between them? Since when had it become so hard for Daryl to talk to her? He wanted to tell her more about the woman he'd met but he felt as if he couldn't. Like Carol might ridicule him or tell him he was stupid. Which he thought wasn't too far-fetched but still, it had never been like this.

He guesses it may have been that they no longer had much in common. She had retired out of the business and moved out of the city after Sophia had been murdered. Carol had blamed herself for a long time after the tragic event had occurred. Maybe that was why she seemed so distant from him… It was a possibility she may deep down resent him for staying.

Carol broke the silence, "I gotta be getting back. Have an early shift tomorrow."

Daryl nodded as he started walking with her to where her parked car was. She opened the door but stopped to look at him, "Please just… Be careful. I don't wanna lose you too."

"Always am." Daryl assured her. She gave a small smile as she ducked into her car and closed the door.

He watched her car drive out of the garage. The talk had been short but he felt good knowing she had agreed with him. But she had also been right about it not making sense. He had always dodged cops but never had they tried to bug his phone. This was serious.

Daryl shook his head. A good night's rest would do him some good. This night had been an emotional roller coaster for him.

He got on his motorcycle and started it up, pulling out on the road towards his home. During the ride home a certain blonde kept popping into his mind. Even hours after he had last seen her, she still was in his head. The feel of his hand in her hair, the feel of her body against his. Never in his life had he been so hung on a woman before. And he blamed part of it being that he more than likely would never see her again nonetheless get to touch her again.

Centennial Place Apartments  
Daryl and Merle Dixon’s Apartment  
Saturday 02:25

He entered his home and threw his keys on the table beside the front door. Merle wasn't there like he had said he wasn't going to be. Daryl stripped himself of his clothes and slipped under the sheets of his bed. He usually didn't sleep bare but tonight called for a change.

He slipped his hand underneath the sheets and grasped himself softly, stroking himself up and down slowly.

Her moaning replayed in his head. That one sound he had gotten her to make when his hand had closed around her nipple and rubbed her breast. The gasps she had made against his lips.

He sped his hand's frequency up a bit. He thought of how good that month would have felt on him. Her lips around him, swirling her tongue around him.

He was close. He could feel it in his stomach as the burning sensation was getting too hard to handle.

Would she make different sounds if he was inside her? Fucking her hard against the wall or sensual and slow in his bed. Would she scream his name? Or whisper it softly into his ear? Her big beautiful blue eyes staring into his as she reached her peak and clamped around him, her inner muscles contracting with light spasms.

He lost himself in his hand instantly with a loud groan at that thought. His heart hammered in his chest and his eyes were half open. As his breathing regulated he realized the mess he had made. He brought himself out of the bed and changed the sheets. He was surprised he even could change the sheets he was so tired.

After taking the sheets off he threw them in the washer. While making his way to his bed he picked up a pair of boxers, threw them on, and flopped on the bed. He had passed out so quickly, he hadn't even noticed that the bed was without sheets. The only thoughts he had had floating in his mind before he passed out was of big, blue eyes and long blonde hair.


	8. Not As Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth and Maggie leave for LA. Daryl wants a hiatus out of the business for a while. Beth tells Maggie about Daryl.

**The Ashford**

**Beth Greene's Apartment**

**Saturday 08:33**

A knocking sound came to Beth's ears as she was just getting the last of her minimal things she had forgotten the night before together, including Jack's stuff.

Right at the first knock, Beth bounded to her front door, Jack trailing behind her. She swung the door open and Maggie immediately squatted down to the dog by Beth's side. "How's my favorite guard dog?" Maggie rubbed the dog in between his ears and Jack's tail was wagging so much it was beating against Beth's leg.

Beth put her hands on her hips, looking at her sister with a disbelieving look. Maggie finally rose her eyes to her sister and brought herself up from the ground, "Oh, hey."

Beth shook her head with a grin and lunged herself into her sister's arms. Maggie laughed, "And how's my favorite sister?"

Beth looked up at her, still holding on, "I'm your only sister."

Maggie nodded and asked again, "Yeah… and how is she?"

"I'm excited, Maggs! The whole weakened and all of next week off? That's unheard of. It should be put in the magazines or something. 'Beth Greene Gets Paid Time Off For a Whole 9 Days' ." Beth finally let go of her sister to finish collecting her bags together.

Maggie watched her sister, holding back her laughter. She had never seen Beth this giddy and excited. She loved seeing her sister happy and enjoying herself. Any time Maggie would stop by Beth's apartment for a quick visit Beth would always seem overly tired or busy. Maggie loved that Beth loved her job but sometimes she did a little too much for her team with minimal thanks.

Maggie picked up Jack's doggie bag and asked, "So how did work go last night? I'm guessing it wasn't too bad judging by your mood this morning."

There was a slight change to Beth's demeanor. Anyone would miss it but not Maggie. Beth looked caught off guard and there was slight flush to her cheeks. Maggie dropped it for the time being, "Well, you can tell me later." Beth seemed relieved which perked Maggie's senses even more. Beth never was hesitant to tell Maggie anything. But Maggie just shrugged it off. Beth would tell her whatever it was when she was ready.

**Centennial Place Apartments**

**Daryl and Merle Dixon's Apartment**

**Saturday 8:45**

"Almost got tagged by the feds last night. Need ta' lay low for a while."

Daryl was pacing his apartment angrily as the man on the other line told him that Phillip wasn't going to be happy about that.

"Fuck Phillip. I don't wanna go to jail for the rest of my life. Tell him I've appreciated all the help he's given us this past year but that it's gotten too damn risky for my tastes." Daryl slid a cigarette in between his lips. "Maybe when me and my brother go under the radar for a few months we'll pick it back up." There was silence and that annoyed Daryl even more, "Look, we've been doing this for a while. We've been able to dodge cops for most of our entire lives, but last night gave me reality check and now I wake up this morning and am told we're on a fucking most wanted list or some shit?! For some things we never even been involved with. We didn't kill Gareth 'nor Randall. Hell, we ain't killed nobody. Yet someone seems to wanna put the blame on us. Like we're some kinda scapegoat or some shit. "

The line was quiet for a few seconds which was aggravating Daryl even more. Before he could start again Martinez spoke up, "Look, I get it man and you have every right to back out. I'm just saying, boss man is not going to be happy."

Daryl let a puff of smoke flow from his mouth, "My brothers the only family I got left that means a damn to me… I ain't going to jail and I damn sure ain't goin' for something I didn't do. Drug charges I can deal with. Murder? No way in hell me and my brother are gonna do that." There was a pause and before Daryl hung up he said, "We gotta lay low for a while. Tell Phillip to get in contact with me if he has a problem with it."

**Los Angeles, CA**

**Beth and Maggie's Vacation**

Rick had mentioned that the bug had been destroyed somehow and Bteh pulled off the oblivious act quite well. She felt horrible but what was she going to say? 'Oh I know, Rick. He did it right in fornt of my face and then I made out with him afterwards because….'

He's sexy.

He's charming.

He's adorable.

There's much more to him that meets the eye.

Yeah, that would have gone over smoothly with Rick. So yes, she was being deceiving but for good cause. She was ready to enjoy her vacation, and nothing was going to stop her.

LA was as beautiful as she had pictured it and just as fun. Maggie and Beth went sight-seeing the first day they got there and hadn't stopped since. There were just too many things to see and do. The beach was Beth's favorite. The feel of her feet sinking into the hot sand, the ocean waves lapping at her skin… It was pure bliss and that Friday night seemed like a distant memory.

Beth had told Maggie when they arrived in LA Saturday afternoon about what was occupying her mind. Maggie had teased her like she always did when Beth was being rebellious.

"Oh Bethy, sweet innocent little Bethy." Maggie quipped and Beth rolled her eyes.

"Maggie! This is serious. I can't stop thinking about him. I even had a…" Beth trailed off and looked from the bed out their sliding glass door that revealed a wide expanse of beautiful beach.

Maggie snapped her fingers right next to Beth's face to get her attention, "Had a what?"

Beth sighed, "Let's just say my dreams weren't occupied with flowers and puppies."

Maggie clasped her hand over her mouth as she giggled, "Bethany Anne Greene. You didn't."

Beth groaned, "It's not funny, Maggs!" She threw herself backwards so that she was now lying down, staring up at the ceiling of their hotel room.

Maggie sighed, "It's not that bad. You said he was sweet right?"

Beth sat up on her elbows and gave Maggie an incredulous look, "Yeah, but did you miss the part about him being a criminal? He sells drugs and guns. He's murdered people-"

Maggie gave her a sideways glance, "But he didn't kill you?"

Beth stopped at Maggie's observation, "What are you getting at?"

Maggie shrugged, "This may be the lawyer in me comin' out but what exact proof do you have that he actually murdered those men."

Beth opened her mouth a couple of times, trying to gather her thoughts, "Um well they were friends. And it happened in their neighborhood with witnesses saying they left the apartments of the diseased the very same night."

Maggie raised her eyebrow at Beth, "You have footage of this?"

Sometimes, having a lawyer as a sister was aggravating, "No. But why would people on the streets tell us they were there if they weren't?"

Maggie shot back, "Did the people willingly come up to you guys?"

Beth saw where Maggie was going with this, "I wasn't there. You don't actually think someone is trying to set these two up? Their record isn't exactly clean."

Maggie shrugged, "Seen it come across my desk before. Person does the deed and then throws it on likely suspects." Beth was mulling this over as Maggie continued, "I'm just sayin', it's weird that he supposedly killed his two friends, two people he worked with and didn't kill you. Don't get me wrong, I'm beyond glad he didn't. And I'm glad you told me this after we left Rick's place or I might have lost my temper for putting my little sister in a situation like that. But not the point, my point is that it just doesn't fit the profile of murderer. Even if he had been the last person with you in that bathroom, there would be no evidence. He could have killed you and walked right out, no witnesses, no footage. But he didn't."

This is what her sister did. Maggie was a great defense attorney and it rolled on into her after hours as well. Criminals were innocent until proven guilty in the court of law in her mind. She didn't go by what the news said, she went by clues and evidence.

The Dixon brothers were criminals but maybe they weren't worse than the average drug dealer. It didn't make them good guys but it made them a hell of a lot more normal than murderers.

"It still doesn't matter. He's a criminal either way." Beth laid her head back on the pillow and let a long sigh out.

Maggie looked her sister over, "He may be a criminal, but you got it bad for him Bethy. I can tell by the way you blush when you talk about him. The way you are so conflicted about this whole thing."

Beth sat up, "It's just because I can't have him. It's plain and simple lust. That's all it is."

Even Beth couldn't convince herself, nonetheless Maggie who smirked while rolling rolled her eyes at her sister, "Oh Beth, you and me both know that's not true."

Beth glared over at her, "You're not helping. You're supposed to tell me how wrong this is and set me straight. Not encourage me to lose my job."

Maggie shrugged again, "The heart wants what it wants." Beth scoffed at her quote and Maggie added, "Who's to say he can't change. By the way he was treating you, it seemed he didn't have less feelings than you do for him."

She remembered the warmth of his hand caressing her face, slowly bringing his thumb over her bottom lip. She shook her head, ridding herself of the memory, "Even if he did, which he wouldn't, it still wouldn't change anything. I still would get ridiculed for it. Even if every last charge was dropped and his record was wiped clean."

Maggie's eye's brightened, "And who the fuck cares?"

Beth giggled at her sister's response and then let out another sigh, "I wanna go to the beach."

Maggie jumped up from where she was sitting on the bed, "Then let's go, we didn't come here to just stay in a hotel room all weekend."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daryl ain't no murderer. Plus.... Maggie rocks lol ;)


	9. Anger and Agony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl and Merle's deal. Beth and Maggie are at the Greene farm.

**Warehouse**

**Parking Lot**

**Wednesday 22:32**

Merle's hand clasped on Daryl's back, "That went well, and you was worryin' for nothin'!"

Daryl let a small smile form on his features as he climbed into Merle's truck. The deal went very well. No cops jumping out of corners. No arrests. Just money and exchanges. Daryl wished every deal could go as smoothly. Even the receiving end behaved themselves.

Merle started up the pick up right when Daryl's phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and grimaced.

"Phillip…"

"So… Ya wanna quit."

Daryl sighed, "We're not quittin'. We're… taking an extended vacation from the business. Gotten too risky for us."

There was a pause then his rough southern accent hit Daryl's ears, "Okay. I understand."

Daryl nodded, "We'll keep in touch."

There was click on the opposite end and Daryl shook his head. Phillip would get over it.

**Centennial Place Apartments**

**Parking Lot**

**Saturday 12: 56**

The hunting trip the brothers had taken together had been a much needed vacation. They bagged a buck, a few squirrels, and a few rabbits.

Daryl jumped out of the truck and made his way to the mail room, "I'm gonna go get the mail, meet ya' upstairs."

Merle nodded and slammed the truck door shut.

**The Greene Farm**

**Trails Behind The Farmhouse**

"This whole week has been amazing."

Beth and Maggie had taken Nelly and Romeo out of the pasture to go riding. The summer breeze was amazing and she wished she could stay at this farm forever.

Beth sighed, "I wish this week could last forever."

Maggie nodded, "I missed it too."

Nelly nickered at a bird rustling in the tree branches and Beth waited for her to take off, "It's okay girl."

Nelly calmed down a little which impressed Beth, "She's way better than when I remember her. Almost killed me over a leaf falling and landing on her."

Maggie giggled, "Yeah, Shawn's been working with her."

Beth patted Nelly on her neck as they were close to the end of their ride.

"Headin' back tomorrow morning?" Maggie asked Beth as they neared the cute little farmhouse.

Beth nodded, "Might as well. Rick will probably want to inform me on what I've missed."

Maggie gave Beth a sly smile, "Maybe good news of loverboy will be waitin' for ya'."

Beth scoffed, "Maggie, if I get any news from work on Daryl Dixon its more than likely not gonna be good for him."

**Centennial Place Apartments**

**Parking Lot**

**Saturday 13:15**

"Hey Merle!"

Daryl kicked their front door back closed behind him as he flipped through the mail. "Thought I told ya to stop ordering porn mags. Ya have any idea how much we could save without ya'-"

Daryl stopped when he saw a pool of blood on the white tile of the kitchen. On instinct Daryl dropped to a crouch and maneuvered to the table to the side of the kitchen. He opened the drawer and grabbed his glock and slowly made his way to the back of the house. He slowly opened Merles door.

It was like time completely stopped.

Daryl couldn't bring his eyes from the scene that was laid out in front of him.

His brother lied motionless beside his bed. Gunshot wound to his abdomen and then a last fatal shot to the center of the head.

Daryl was encompassed by so many emotions at once he felt as if his entire being was just going to implode. The anger that seethed in him made him want to shoot up the whole place. The agonizing pain of loss in his chest made him want to curl up and never move again. Soon the pain won over anger as he slid down the wall of Merle's bedroom and let the tears fall.

He didn't know how long he sat there, crying and whimpering. He should be finding out who the fuck did this and what he was going to do to them when he caught them. But he was completely shut down. He didn't even really pay attention to the police sirens as they got closer and closer. The aching in his chest seemed to intensify every passing second. What was he going to do? He had no one now. He looked down at the gun in his hand.

He laid his finger on the trigger and slowly brought the gun to his temple. His finger twitched on the trigger and then gently put pressure.

The trigger never was pulled. The bullet never left the gun. Never entered through his brain. Never rid him of the pain. But not because Daryl couldn't do it… It was because an officer busted down his door and had him in handcuffs before Daryl had the chance to catch up and pull the trigger.

Daryl struggled hard against the man and got rougher when he heard Shane Walsh's voice reading him his rights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry :( But stuff will get better. I promise


	10. Interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl is interrogated. Beth comes back to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. It's been a while, hasn't it? I'm so sorry. Life just happens, ya' know?

FBI Atlanta Field Office  
Parking Lot/ Building  
Monday 08:43

Beth didn’t want to go back to work. Sure, she had a whole week just spending time with Maggie and her whole family but it still wasn’t enough. Maybe one day she’d get tired of working as an FBI Agent and move to the country. Closer to her Parents. Closer to Shaun and Maggie.

She pulled into the parking lot and sighed.

‘Greene, suck it up and get your ass to work.’ She thought to herself as she removed herself from her car.

As she walked to the elevator her phone started going off. She wasn’t even late, why was Rick calling her?

“Greene.” She answered the phone as she punched the button on the elevator and waited for an elevator to show up.

“We got a break in the Dixon Brother’s case.” Rick said excitedly.

Beth’s heart involuntarily skipped a beat. What did that mean? Had they gone through with the deal and had Shane and Abe got them? Was Daryl and his brother going to jail?

‘Who cares?’ An angry voice in her head called. ‘They’re criminals. Nothing more.’

Beth cleared her throat, “Great. Drug bust?”

“No, it’s worse than that. Just get here ASAP and we’ll debrief.” Rick hung up on her before she could ask him to elaborate.

Worse? What the hell did he mean by worse? Did one of them get killed? Did they shoot Daryl? Was Daryl dead?

‘Once again, who the fuck cares?’

Beth shook her head as the elevator doors opened.

* * *

 

 FBI Atlanta Field Office  
Interrogation Room A  


Shane Walsh paced in front of a very angry, uncomfortable Daryl Dixon. If Daryl wasn’t handcuffed at his ankles and wrists he’d be beating his way out of this place. He had to find Phillip. He had to find him and kill him. Kill the son of a bitch because he knew it had to of been him. He didn’t think Phillip did it himself but the bastard definitely had someone else do the dirty work for him.

Shane finally stopped pacing and spoke, “We’ve held ya’ in a holding cell for a day and you been in this room for almost 2 hours. Start talking or it’ll just get worse for ya’, Dixon.”

Daryl glared at Shane, not planning on saying one syllable to the officer. Shane was just an obstacle in Daryl’s way. And Daryl never like him to begin with.

Shane slammed his fist on the table and Daryl almost let a smile form on his lips by the stupid scare tactic. “Dixon, start talking. What made you kill your brother?”

Daryl’s blood boiled. There was no way even Shane Walsh was that stupid.

“That got a reaction, didn’t it?” Shane smiled. Daryl would have punched that stupid smile off his face if he hadn’t been restrained. “Fingerprints all over the murder weapon. Gun to your head when I found you. Looked like ya’ got angry, shot your brother, and then planned to take the easy way out. Isn’t that what happened?”

Daryl’s skin felt like it was on fire he was so aggravated and annoyed by this man stating accusations at him. This man didn’t know him. He just thought he did.

“Got a lot of murder charges on you and your brother too. Gareth and Randall… Those names ring a bell?” Shane sat down in front of him, smile still plastered on his cool features.

“I ain’t killed nobody.” Daryl growled out. “And I sure as hell didn’t murder my own damn brother.”

Shane shook his head, “Got a lot of evidence pointing towards the latter. Ya’ see, your gun that you were holding, we ran it through ballistics. It’s the same gun matching the casings.”

Daryl almost tried to get up, “Ain’t a hard gun to come by, asshole.”

“So who did it?” Shane asked, his smile now forming into a smirk.

“Can’t tell ya’.”

Shane let a chuckle escape form him, “Oh? And why not?”

“’Cause I’m gonna find ‘em first.” Daryl’s voice was laced with hate and anger.

* * *

 

 FBI Atlanta Field Office  
Rick Grimes's Office  


“Daryl Dixon did not shoot his brother in cold blood.”

Beth couldn’t believe what her ears had just heard. Daryl killed his brother? No way. He couldn’t even kill her for god’s sake!

Rick had a really confused look on his face and Beth sighed, “Look, I wrote my report out last night. I was going to have you read it but might as well tell you now. To get his cell phone I had to get it out of his jacket without it looking weird or suspicious… So…”

Rick was waiting impatiently for her explanation and Beth blushed a little as she continued, “I led him into the women’s bathroom and had to get it off of him, and in order to do that… I had to take it off him.”

Rick nodded, “You were undercover. You had to do what you had to do.”

Had to. Right. Beth continued, “So I did. And I got his phone. And he was about to leave when the phone went off.”

Rick’s eyes went wide, “Why didn’t you tell me this when you were dropping Jack off?”

Why? That was an answer she really didn’t want to get into at the time. She didn’t even want to talk about it now. What was she supposed to say? That she was conflicted about her feelings? That she had a crush on a criminal? That if she had met him under different circumstances she would have surely fucked him in that bathroom and saved his number for later?

“I just wanted to get my vacation started. And I was going to give you my report Monday anyways so I didn’t really see the harm.” Beth eyed him to see Rick’s reaction.

Rick sighed, “Okay. Go on.”

Beth nodded, “So yes, he was mad but he never really hurt me. He could have killed me, done anything to me but he didn’t. He let me go.”

Rick’s eyes didn’t leave her but he also didn’t say anything. Beth paused for a moment but then started again, “You’re gonna tell me he’d spare my life, an officer that was trying to bug his phone, but he would kill his own brother. Someone he repeated to me over and over again that he was protecting and didn’t need us snooping around them?”

Rick was still silent for a moment. He opened his mouth a couple of times but ultimately decided against the thing he was going to say. He finally brought his hand to the bridge of his nose and said, “You don’t know what happened in there Beth. Shane found him with a gun to his head.”

Beth’s eyes widened. He was going to kill himself? She shook her head to get the image out of her brain, “That doesn’t surprise me.” Liar. “He just found his brother dead. He’s the only family Daryl’s got.”

Rick’s look changed suddenly, “Are you defending Daryl Dixon, Beth?”

“I’m just sayin’ that there are other possibilities other than he did it.” Beth’s tone had gotten louder and more forced.

Rick nodded, “Well Shane’s interrogating him now.”

Beth had turned on her heels before Rick could say another word.


	11. Against Authority

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick and Beth come at odds over Daryl's future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry. This is what I get for having started too many series at one time. I have a schedule now so don’t worry… Everything will be updated on a regular basis… Hopefully… I’ll at least try.

“Beth…. Beth! Agent Greene!”

Beth stopped right before hitting the door to the interrogation rooms. She gave a huff and turned around, sporting her best glare she could muster. Which, of course, didn’t phase Rick one bit.

Rick took the few steps towards her, “You can’t go in there.”

Beth shook her head defiantly, “I have to. Shane… He’s not the one who should be interrogating him.”

“And you should?” Rick quirked an eyebrow at her which flared another wave of anger through her.

“Well… I have more insight into…” Beth was stuttering, she was aware of that, but she couldn’t think of any reason why she would be a better candidate. Rick crossed his arms, waiting for her to complete a sentence. She couldn’t even finish a thought, nonetheless actually enunciate a sentence.

“Look, I just think Shane cane be… Difficult… I’ve looked in on his interrogations and when he wants them to confess, he’ll do anything to get it outta them.” Beth searched Rick’s face for any indication of his decision wavering. She saw no trace of leniency.

“Maybe Dixon did do it, Beth.” Rick sighed, “His record isn’t clean. He has a few murder charges already shared with his brother. He-“

Beth stopped him, “They were never convicted for those crimes, Rick.” Even the forcefulness in her tone surprised her, and Rick seemed baffled as well.

“They should have been.” Rick’s cut and dry tone sent a shiver down her back. “And I don’t know why you suddenly have this infatuation with Daryl Dixon, but I’m gonna advice you to rethink who you believe are the good guys and who are the bad guys.”

Beth swallowed down whatever insult she was about to dish out to the man in front of her. She looked to the side and then back at him, “Why would he kill his own brother, and not me?”

Rick gave her a hard stare, “I don‘t know why, but he did. Probably over drugs or god knows what. It doesn’t matter. What matters is that we have eliminated two criminals off our street, and you should be celebrating.”

Beth shook her head again for what seemed like the thousandth time that day, “I won’t be celebrating for putting an innocent man in jail for the rest of his life.”

“Beth, you need to drop this. He did this. He lost control, like a true Dixon does, and took it out on his brother. Shane will get him to confess and we all will be rewarded for doing a great service to our community.” Rick turned to walk away from her. But Beth caught up to him and growled out, “Shane’s probably not even givin’ him time to speak his case. All I’m askin’ you is just for a half hour Rick. Half an hour, that’s it.”

Rick stopped and gave her a side glance but then turned around more, looking past her. Shane was coming up behind him with a bloody nose and bloody knuckles.

“Son of a bitch punched me in the face.” Shane spat out at Rick.

Beth looked down at his knuckles and knew why they were a bruised, crimson red color. Daryl had given Shane a reason to use physical force, even though Shane had probably deserved it.

“Ya’ get a confession yet?” Rick asked.

Shane shook his head, “He keeps sayin’ he didn’t do it and all that bull shit. He guilty though.”

Beth rolled her eyes as Shane continued, “He knows something he ain’t tellin’ me. He said that we have the wrong guy but won’t tell me who. Because it’s him, Rick. He stallin’, knows that we have to release him today if we don’t get a confession or enough evidence against him.”

Rick nodded, “Any word from forensics about the ballistics?” Shane shook his head and Rick nodded.

Beth quietly snuck off from them unnoticed as she hurried to the interrogation rooms. First she stopped by the control room and slipped in. No one was in there and she quickly set up the security screen to display all but one security camera. When whoever was on watch today would come back it would take them a while to figure out why it had gone blank.

She slipped out of the control room unnoticed and made her way to the only room that was occupied. She had an urge to knock but dismissed it as she walked in. She almost gasped when she saw Daryl.

His face sported a black eye and bruises up and across his cheeks. She walked over to him and knelt down, reaching up to touch his face but he moved his hand cuffed hands to swat her away.

“Leave me be.” He growled.

He had not looked at her at all since she had entered the room. She attempted to touch his face again but he caught her wrist and finally looked at her. The loss she saw in his eyes made her dismiss his anger completely. This man was broken.

“Daryl…” Beth moved against his strength and Daryl finally let go of her wrist and looked down to his lap. She grazed the back of her hand against one big bruise on his cheek and he hissed a little. “I’m so… sorry.”

Daryl looked up at her and growled out, “Don’t need none of your damn pity.”

Beth brought her hand away from him and almost smiled when his face leaned a little forward, as if following her hand’s touch. “I’m not giving you any pity. Shane’s an asshole, and I’m sorry.” There was a pause and she continued, her voice thick with sincerity, “And I’m sorry for you… Too.”

His eyes latched onto hers and she felt that same pull that she did in the night club. That moment after he had found out about the phone bug and her cover had been blown. The time she didn’t have to act like she was interested. But she had been and, damn it, she still was. And that was bad. So unbelievably bad. And so unbelievably wrong. But it felt so right at the same time.

It was almost a whisper when she said it, “I don’t believe you did this.”

His eyes got wide for a second and then he looked down at the table, handcuffed hands on the table in front of him. “Why?”

Beth's hand went from holding onto the edge of the table to across the table to his and he jumped slightly but his face turned to hers again, “Because that’s not you. You’re not a murderer, Daryl Dixon. You may have done some things that make you a guilty man but murder is not one of them." Daryl looked away from her piercing, blue eyed gaze for a second and then drug his eyes back to her. “That’s why.” Beth squeezed his hand. “You’re going to have to tell them who did this.”

Daryl’s eyes darkened, “No.”

“Why not?”

“Wanna be the one who kills that bastard.” Daryl’s voice took a dark, gravely pitch.

Beth shook her head. He clearly was thinking with his emotions instead of his head at the moment. “Whoever did this is not worth going to jail for, Daryl. You kill whoever did this and then you have two murder charges against you, and that’s if they even let you get out of here. The only way you’re getting’ out of here is if you give us a name.”

Daryl almost brought his thumbnail to his lips but remembered his hand were cuffed together, so he just sat there and mulled over his options.

“Whoever did this… They will pay for the crime they did to you. I promise.” Daryl’s eyes flickered to hers and he saw that they were big and bright, filled with honesty and trust.

Daryl sat for a few moments, just basking in the silence. Beth was patient with him, allowing him to come to his own decision.

“Okay.”

Beth let a breath of relief fall from her lips as she smiled at him. He returned it ever so slightly to her surprise.

And he was going to tell her.

Rick slammed through the door and Beth immediately lifted herself up from where she was and swiftly tuned around.

“Agent Greene, what are you doing?” Rick was furious. She had never seen him so angry before.

Beth was panicked. She was. But she didn’t let it show one bit, “I’m doing what I know is best.”

Rick scoffed at her as he said, “Best for who?”

Beth walked over to him, “For everyone.”

“Really?” Rick looked over at Daryl and then back at her. “How is this better for everyone?”

Beth defiantly stood her ground, “So that when it turns out this man is innocent, the whole department won’t get a bad name.”

Rick stared her down, “No. THIS is giving the department a bad name. Defending a known criminal. Did your training teach you anything?”

Beth nodded, “Yes, it taught me to bring justice to everyone. City and civilians. And that includes suspects with reasonable doubt.”

“Beth… I want you out of here. Now. And in my office.”

Beth looked behind her at Daryl and Daryl seemed like he was conflicted. Right when Beth started walking she heard a gruff, southern drawl say, “The man you want…” There was a pause as both Rick and Beth turned aorund.

Daryl sighed and continued, “Phillip Blake. His name’s Phillip Blake.”


	12. Cover Ups and Explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl has a lot of good and surprising information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for not following the schedule last week. Sometimes life doesn't care about my stories. Also, this is fiction and I'm not an FBI Agent so... Yeah...

“Phillip Blake?” Rick repeated, clearly not believing Daryl Dixon’s words.

Daryl responded with a nod, “Well, probably not him. Actually, most definitely not him. Probably one of his fuck boys. But ultimately, his decision.”

Rick shook his head in disbelief, “You’re tellin’ me the man who died in a car bomb a few years ago had one of his… guys kill your brother. You sayin’ a ghost did this?”

Daryl scoffed and shook his head, “You cops crack me up. He ain’t dead. Ya’ didn’t identify the body right? Just assumed it was him 'cause it was his car? Well, ya’ know what they say about assumin’.”

Rick cocked an eyebrow at him and looked at Beth who was confused as well. She remembered that case. She had been just a newbie but how could she forget about that case? Drug overlord found dead in his car by explosion.

Daryl continued, “Bet if you had kept the remains you would’ve found out the body was actually one that belonged to an ex-officer by the name Gorman. That name ring a bell?”

Beth shivered at the name. She knew him, alright. He had been an officer with the local PD. She had met him at one of the banquet parties held at the local police station. All law enforcement agencies were invited. He would harass anything with boobs and never got caught. Or more like no one wanted to tell him to stop. He had even harassed Beth on occasion, once cornering her in his boss’s, Officer Dawn’s, office when she had needed her key she had forgotten. Beth had just been there and being a newbie and all she felt she had to obey any request form higher authority.

Gorman had apparently watched her leave.

But it didn’t end how he planned it would because after Beth left the office, Gorman was on the ground, holding his balls and eyes burning. She had thrown the key at Dawn and yelled, “You better keep that asshole away from me, or I will shoot him next time.” It was the first time Beth had had an outburst but enough was enough.

After a few months had passed he had finally gotten locked up for dealing drugs to teenagers in return for underage sex. He got out early on probation to Beth’s dismay and disbelief and he was never heard from again. Some thought he left the country. But apparently he had been blown up in Philip Blake’s car.

“Guessin’ you knew him?” Daryl brought Beth out of her thoughts and she nodded and replied, “Yeah, he was a horny asshole who tried to rape me.”

Daryl grimaced at her words and set his jaw, clearly angry at her statement.

“For some reason, the bastard could always charm his way against the system. Even after I reported him.” Beth rolled her eyes and Daryl shook his head.

Rick cut in, “Now hold up, we can’t just take you at your word.”

Daryl stared at him and grinned, “You will, ‘cause once that gun comes back from testin’ the casings won’t be from my gun. Shane’s good at bluffin’, I’ll give him that. But that gun will not match the casings that killed my brother.” Daryl’s eyes saddened for a minute but then he continued, “I know where he'll be but I have to go with you.”

“Absolutely not.” Rick denied his request immediately. “A criminal? Helping the FBI?”

Daryl looked over at Beth and nodded, “Ya’ ain’t all bad.”

Beth felt as if her heart did an involuntary flip and she blushed slightly.

Rick looked at Beth and then back at Daryl, “You have got to be kidding me.”

Beth’s heart stopped flipping and started thudding in her chest. Daryl shrugged his shoulders, “What? She didn’t come in here yellin’ at me and shoutin’ that I killed my brother.”

Beth’s heart rate normalized as Rick nodded his head. She didn’t know why Beth thought she had some sort of secret to hide. It wasn’t like they were secret lovers.

_Not yet._

She shook her head and Daryl added, “Plus, she’s way cuter than some of the agents ya’ got here.”

Beth rolled her eyes and changed the subject, “So how do we find him?”

Daryl gave a small smile, “You won’t find him without me. And right now, I won’t even be able to find him. Probably gone incognito. I need y’all to falsify records and newspapers. Sayin’ I’m locked away for killin’ my brother. Put me in one of those safe houses y’all got. Should only take a few days before he’s sure I’m outta the picture.”

He was a devious man. And smart. Way smarter than she or any of the officers expected to give him credit for. Daryl apparently picked up on the looks they were giving him, What? Ya’ think Merle was the brains?” Beth almost let a giggle slip.

Rick sighed, thinking over the situation, “If this worked, and that’s if the ballistics come back in your favor, what do you want in return for helping us?”

Daryl gave Rick an incredulous look, “Just watching or knowing the man who murdered my brother is gonna be taken care of is enough for me.”

Something seemed to change in Rick’s demeanor. He seemed more understanding. He was still on the defensive side but his guard let up quite a bit.

“Oh, and not that I’m confessin’ or nothing but I’d like my record to be cleaned as well.” Daryl added, with a smirk.

_He’s too adorable._

Beth internally groaned and would have kicked herself if she could.

Rick gave him a pained look, “You’re pushin’ it Dixon.”

“Always had a knack for that.” Daryl continued smirking.

“We’ll see how things go, but I’m not promising anything.” Rick stated.

Just then Shane entered the room looking confused.

Daryl beat him to the punch, “Let me guess, casings didn’t match my gun.”

Shane glared at him but nodded more towards Rick than Daryl. Daryl gave a small laugh and said, “Guessin’ you owe someone an apology, huh?”


End file.
